ustedes son que!
by lelu-chan
Summary: que pasaría que en una misión tendrías que cuidar a unos chicos que dicen que son tus hijos... este problema lo pasaran a nuestro queridos shinobis


**Bueno este es mi primer fanfic acepto todos su comentarios, honestamente no sé si les gustara así que si le gusto comente. Esta historia se me ocurrió mientras veía tele, loco no… a por cierto la mayoría tienen entre 18 y 19 años, y son todos jounis**

**Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si fuera por mi Neji estaría vivo (amo a Neji) y se quedaría con Tenten**

**Ahoraaaaaaaaaaa comienza el fanfic…**

–hablan–

–_piensan_–

₀₀₀₀ cambio de escenario o de tiempo

**CAPITULO 1: la misión y el misterio**

Era tiempos cálido y pacíficos en Konoha, perfecto para una relajante vacaciones entre amigos o familiares pero para ciertos shinobis ese tiempo lo tenían que ocupar para sus entrenamientos y para el cumplimento de misiones. Pero hubo un día en que cambió completamente las vidas de un grupo de shinobis… Todo comenzó…

–DEJA DE LLAMARME VIEJA, ESCUINCLE!– se escucho el grito de la hokage por toda la aldea– como iba diciendo antes de que Naruto me interrumpiera, lo he llamado a todos ustedes para informales que tienen una misión y es traer a un grupo de chicos que están en la aldea de la roca, pero lo más curioso es que ese grupo de chicos son gennin de nuestra aldea y la de Suna, por eso también va a participar Temari– luego se abrió la puerta de la cual entro la embajadora de la arena– ella ya está informada de la misión. Lo que tienen que hacer es traerlos aquí, van a cuidarlos y sacarle todas la información posible…

–qué?! Espere vieja Tsunade no estoy aquí para ser niñera, quiero que me dé una verdadera misión- dijo todo alborotado Naruto

–QUE ME DIJISTE, BAKA!– tras ese comentario lo golpeo hasta casi matarlo

–hmp, lo que el dobe quiso decir es porque en una simple misión nos manda a todos nosotros– dijo el Uchiha.

Sasuke había regresado a la aldea después de la cuarta guerra luego que Itachi le contara la verdad y le ayudara a sacar la tonta idea de destruir Konoha, estuvo preso un año y luego empezó su deber como ninja pero bajo vigilancia, este era su primera misión sin ser vigilado. Era todo igual con los demás pero a su llegada su relación con Sakura cambio drásticamente (a través de la historia se darán cuenta).

–no es nada de qué piensas Sasuke, solamente quiero que resuelvan este misterio y para eso van a dividirse en pareja eso si tendrá que convivir juntos por un tiempo como si fueran una pareja, así eso si nada de reclamos… ahora las parejas son: Uzumaki Naruto y Hyuga Hinata

–m-me to-toco con Na-Naruto-kun–dijo Hinata con su típico sonrojo

–Bien, Hina-chan demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo- al decir esto Naruto se abrazo a Hinata y la pobre no resistió y se desmallo (pobre pero suele pasar)

–la siguiente es Nara Shikamaru y Sabaku no Temari– dijo Tsunade ignorando el espectáculo de Naruto y Hinata

–tsk, de todo me toco con la mujer más problemática

–cállate vago

–luego Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke

–Hmp, hai

–Hmp– (que dialogo entre ellos ¬.¬)

–Yamanaka Ino y Sai

–bien me toco con mi querido Sai

–Suena interesante– y continuo leyendo su libro

–y por ultimo Hyuga Neji y Tenten, esperen porque no está Tenten

–A-aquí estoy, lo siento por la tardanza–dijo toda agitada la maestra de armas por la carrera que dio para llegar

–Tenten sos vos–dijeron todos al mismo tiempo de ver a Tenten muy distinta a lo habitual. Esta vestida con un vestido verde que le llegaba hasta la rodilla con escote en forma de corazón que le hacía resaltar sus cualidades, con unos tacones negro de taco bajo y el pelo suelto (algo así fs70/PRE/i/2013/175/9/e/tenten_by_s_ )

–no me digas que estabas en una cita–comento pícaramente la hokage

Todos los presentes la miraron, en especial Neji que estaba hecha una furia aunque lo podía disimular, como no si era el genio Hyuga, pero en su interior pensaba la forma de matar al bastardo con quien salía su compañera.

–etto… si pero luego les cuentos O/O

–bien luego le pedís a los demás para que te informe de la misión, entonces partirán mañana a primera hora, pueden retirarse

–Hai! Hokage-sama–dijeron todos a la ves

₀₀₀₀₀₀₀₀₀₀₀₀₀₀₀₀₀₀₀₀₀₀

Cinco días antes, en la aldea de la roca…

–Nee… kaoru-niichan tengo miedo donde estamos–dijo todo temeroso Minato. Kaoru Uzumaki tiene el pelo color azulado corto hasta los hombros iguale a Hinata cuando era niña, ojos azules y con la personalidad de su padre, sabe utilizar el byakugan, su edad es de 12 años y ya es Jounin (creo que se escribe así cualquier cosa comente).

–no lo sé estoy cansado y con hambre– le respondió Kaoru. Minato Uzumaki es igual a Naruto, con los ojos a perlados con toque celeste, tiene la personalidad de su madre pero solamente con Yui, también sabe utilizar el byakugan, tiene 7 años y es genin.

–pero niichan que vamos hacer ahora –

–te dije que no se, además tenemos que buscar a los demás–

De pronto se escucho un ruido cerca donde estaban ellos tanto que los alarmo

–BYAKUGAN! Nee niichan baja la guardia no te preocupes son Hikari-neechan, ken-chan, Shin-kun, y Yu-Yui-chan O/O –dijo todo sonrojado como Hinata cuando estaba con Naruto.

–Oh con que Yui-chan– le dijo con una vos burlona mientras le daba golpecitos con su codo

–etto O/O– luego se desmayo

–Kaoru-sama, Minato-sama menos mal que son ustedes estaba muy preocupada por no encontrarlos, sería una vergüenza si nos lo cuido– dijo mientras aparecía en escena una preocupada Hikari mientras traía en brazos a su pequeño hermano Ken. Hikari Hyuga era la viva imagen de Tente pero con la personalidad de Neji ósea un cubito de hielo aunque es alegre como su madre solo con sus familiares con los demás era fría y con solo 12 años es Jounin y fue convocada para ser ambu aunque aun no lo acepto, se preocupa por sus primos Minato y Kaoru. Ken Hyuga es igual a Neji (antes de ser marcado con el sello maldito) y solo tiene 4 años.

–Kaoru-niichan…shif…Minato-niichan…shif…estaba preocupado por ustedes…shif–dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas el pequeño Ken

–además esto no estaría pasando si no fuera por el dobe, nunca debiste activar el sello de ese pergamino, baka– dijo Shin. El era igual que su padre (otro cubito de hielo), tiene 12 años, también es Jounin, en las noches tiene la peculiaridad que su pelo cambia de color rosado con mechones negro azabache. Su hermana Yui Uchiha es la viva imagen de Sakura con solo 7 años ya es gennin, pero es más tímida, ambos utilizan el sharingan.

–CALLATE TEME, tú no te metas, solo fue un accidente– dijo Kaoru

–no me digas teme, dobe–

–teme

–dobe

–nee… onii-chan de ves de pelear con kaoru-kun no es mejor buscar a los demás–dijo Yui

–Yu-Yui-chan t-tiene r-razón–dijo Minato

–Onee-chan…shif…extraño a mamá…shif…y a papá–dijo con lágrimas en los ojos el pequeño Ken

–no te preocupes te prometo que regresaremos con ellos–dijo Hikari su pequeño mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

Después de unos minutos se organizaron y empezaron la búsqueda de sus amigos, al rato encontraron a Karura y Kyuya Nara recostados en el suelo viendo las nubes. Ambos son parecidos a Shikamaru tanto en el físico como su inteligencia, aunque Karura tenía el carácter de Temari. Karura tiene 12 años y Kyuya tiene 7 años.

–mendokusei, al fin aparecen–dijeron al mismo tiempo lo hermano Nara, mientras a los demás le caía una gota en la sien estilo anime.

Luego de dos hora más encontraron a Hana y Amaya que estaban recolectando flores por donde veían. Hana era hija de Ino y Sai, tenía el pelo rubio hasta la cintura, de ojos negros y tres blanca, tenía la paciencia de Sai y lo de coqueta de Ino, tiene solo 12 años, su mejor amiga es Yui y es chounin. Amaya es hija de Gaara y Matsuri, tiene el pelo de color marrón hasta los hombros con mechones rojos, sus ojos eran de color aguamarina y con tan solo 12 años ya era ambu era la prodigio de Suna.

–bueno ya que estamos todo aquí presentes hay que buscar la forma de cómo matar a Kaoru–dijo Hana

–oye sabe que estoy escuchando, no–dijo Kaoru

–PERO QUIEN EL BAKA QUE ACTIVO ESTE ESTUPIDO JUTSU, AHORA ESTAMOS EN EL PASADO POR TU CULPA–cuando Hana estuvo de golpear a Kaoru una mano la detiene

–Basta, no puedes golpearlo–dijo en forma fría Amaya

–ah no me digas que vas a defender a tu novio–dijo Hana

–no es mi novio O/O solo que si lo matas ahora no podemos saber cómo activo el jutsu–dijo Amaya

–Tienes razón–dijeron todo al mismo tiempo

–oye me siento ofendido–luego de eso Kaoru pone su cara de cachorro abandonado

–Por cierto ya que estamos aquí tengo una idea que no va beneficiar a todos–dijo muy enigmática Karura

–explícate Nara–dijo Shin

–Bueno ya que estamos en el pasado donde nuestros padres eran jóvenes, porque no nos divertimos con ellos, entre palabras hay que juntarlos y de paso disfrutar esta pequeña travesura–dijo Karura con una sonrisa apenas visible

–Suena interesante– dijo Shin y Hikari

–Hai–dijeron los demás

–Bueno el plan es este...

Continuara…

**Aquí está mi primer fanfic espero que le haya gustado, soy nueva con respecto a esto así que cualquier observación dejen un reviews…**

**Que pasara con nuestros querido shinobis, que travesura planearon los niños todo esto y mucha más en el siguiente capitulo.**


End file.
